LANZAS ONIX ENTRE PLUMAS DE ZAFÍRO
by Kagura Uzumaki
Summary: Una historia de romance y sobrenatural. Cuentan las leyendas que el sol baja del firmamento cada 100 años pero, para que? FemNaru! Sasu/naru Descubran este one-shot dentro!


LANZAS ONYX ENTRE PLUMAS DE ZAFÍRO . 

Caminando , lejos de casa, por las calles sin asfalto , bastante lejos de lo que llamamos ciudad , me encuentro sumido en mis pensamientos , lentamente y sin rumbo bajo arrastrando mis pasos hacia la playa . No he escogido venir aquí, un pequeño pueblo costero sin ruido donde el único canto es el rumor del mar. Mi familia no es un buen apoyo en aguantar en momentos de decaída. Aquí tengo amigos, más bien diría conocidos de las pocas veces que me dejo ver. Mi padre, un gran hombre de negocios, escogió pasar estas efímeras vacaciones enfrascado en sus temas serios, mi madre como ama de casa , se pasa las horas entretenida con otras señoras de su edad haciendo las tareas , y el mi hermano mayor , se fue hace mucho tiempo y no lo he visto desde entonces. Yo soy el segundo, siempre cubierto por la sombra de mi padre y por el nombre de la familia. En un momento, salgo de mis pensamientos por un breve gemido, redirijo mi camino y me fijo. 

Una chica, parece ser, sentada encima de una roca con las rodillas recogidos y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas. Tiene unos cabellos dorados que se atreven a competir con el poderoso sol. Sin darme cuenta he acabado delante de ella mirándola fijamente. Sin dejar de hacerlo me siento a su lado. Ella se ha dado cuenta hace rato de que estaba allí, pero se ha mantenido en silencio. De piel tostada, con un vestido de color azul cielo y descalza, se coloca delante de mí. Me tiende la mano, fina y pequeña con falanges extendidos hacia mí, su cara, aún cubierta por lágrimas , tiene una sonrisa ligera y extensa , y unos ojos grandes y brillantes como zafiros juegan con el color de mi cara . Sin decir palabra me sujeta por la muñeca y me obliga a levantar, de un tirón me encamino hacia ella. No he podido reaccionar porque seguía bajo su hechizo. Se ha girado viento! - Exclama ella de repente. Descalza y en el agua que le llega hasta las rodillas , mirándose los pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo . Con la mano se recoge el vestido y con la otra se coloca el rebelde flequillo detrás de la oreja. Yo, que todavía no estoy del todo , me encuentro también en el agua sujetándola de las manos . Inconscientemente sonrío mientras ella me arrastra adentro. No hacen falta palabras cuando conectamos nuestra mirada . Me gustan tus ojos- dice ella sin quitarme la vista de encima. Los míos son negros y nunca los he encontrado nada de especial, pero parece que a ella les fascina . Su mirada , intensa y azul como el cielo y el mar , brillante de decisión , me cautiva . Me siento atraído por esa misteriosa sensación .  
Una vez sentados en la arena fina de esta solitaria playa , nos disponemos a hablar . Su voz , su risa y sus maneras , enseguida comprendo que me pasa . Me levanto y me despido de ella porque en casa supongo que me necesitan . Ella me sigue hasta el límite del camino y la playa y me dice adiós con una sonrisa que no había visto nunca, no suelo sonrisa casi nunca, pero me siento tan bien que le retorno, no se si con el mismo énfasis o no .  
Una semana después de aquel encuentro , me vuelvo encaminar hacia aquella playa , algo me arrastra y no puedo parar .  
Esta vez , sólo pisar el límite , alguien por detrás me tapa los ojos , puedo sentir una leve risita juguetona que la revela. Me saluda y se me lleva , ya sin preguntar. El tiempo me pasa volando y enseguida oscurece. Hoy la he encontrado más bonita que nunca. Está de pie mirando el mar, los cabellos dorados ondeando con el viento , juegan con la realidad . Un vestido naranja medio mojado le cubre el cuerpo , descalza con los pies dentro del agua. Ojos azules con el reflejo blanquecino del crepúsculo , ella es la mar, también es el sol. Es la misma naturaleza que se me dirige con nombre y apellido .  
Me he enamorado , lo noto con todo el cuerpo , cuando ella me sujeta , noto corriente que recorre de pies a cabeza sin ningún miramiento . No me había encontrado nunca en una situación así , no me gusta mucho estar con personas . Soy reservado y bastante independiente debido a las situaciones que he tenido que pasar . Esta vez es ella quien me saca los pensamientos gritando mi nombre . Se me acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla y luego se marcha alegre en contra de mi dirección.  
Al llegar a casa, llamo, pero nadie contesta , noto el rumor del pueblo . Mucha gente rodeando mi casa y mirándome de reojo . Se acerca un señor y me cuenta sucedido . Mis padres han desaparecido y me han dejado aquí . Solo lo estoy y siempre lo he estado pero es frustrante . Lleno de ira me deshago de la mano que me brindaba apoyo hoz de aquel hombre desconocido y me pongo a correr . 

Vuelvo el lugar de siempre , la playa cristalina donde he dejado el corazón en los últimos días . Tranquilamente, ya bajo mi autocontrol , cierro los ojos y escucho lo que me ofrece el mar , ahora evaporada golpea con fuerza las rocas que limitan su paso , una vez tras otra , se alza poderosa y condenada y fría arremete contra ellas . Enfadada, conectada conmigo , empático y distante . Ahora es ella quien me espera arriba de la roca . Sentada con la mirada perdida en el infinito, cantando. Se levanta de golpe y me salta encima. Aterrizamos los dos y noto mi camiseta mojada. Llora ella , llora por mí , el mar se agita y se gira viento. Levanta la mirada y debilita el abrazo. Sé de la noticia , lo siento . Dice ella mientras llora, reincorporada de rodillas en la arena . Yo sólo puedo mirar. Todo lo que me torturaba hace un momento, ha desaparecido por completo .

Aquellas ganas de rabia y llorar hasta que no pudiera más se han evaporado . Ahora soy yo quien se planta delante de ella y le tiende la mano . Con gracia ella se levanta y se aferra . - Tú no has estado nunca solo - dice ella secándose las lágrimas- siempre he estado contigo - . Ahora si que estoy sorprendido . Ahora el cielo , totalmente negro y cubierto por un precioso manto de estrellas echo de menos un cosa. -Te he venido a buscar – Me repite una vez más . Y aquí el misterio de todos los tiempos. Cuando el sol se pone , baja del firmamento a seguir buscando lo que hace tanto tiempo que lleva perdido . - Por fin te he encontrado -Yo , mirando fijamente , creyendo que es una broma , pero sin dejar las manos ni de confiar. - Hijo de la luna , y de todas las estrellas . Amo y señor de cielo y tierra , el sol , en este caso , una dulce chica , se ha enamorado de ti cuando lo tenía totalmente prohibido .  
Aquella noche fue realmente especial . Y aunque la recuerdo ahora , veinte años después. Yo soy el hijo de las estrellas y aún espero , una vez cada 100 años , para volver a encontrarme con mi sol , con quien me he casado.


End file.
